The Cancer Genome Atlas (TCGA): Cancer transcriptome characterization The Cancer Genome Atlas (TCGA) has recently completed the complete characterization of more than 500 ovarian cancer cases. Gene expression analysis was expertly performed by the TCGA Research Network, however, a more state-of-the art technology is more effective at providing [unreadable]digital-level[unreadable] data of RNA transcripts. Using next-generation sequencing technology, each of the ovarian cancer cases will be explored using this new technology to provide more depth, additional sequence-level data and a better understanding of the RNA editing integrity of ovarian tumors. All cases where sufficient RNA is available will be shipped to the contract and all data submitted to the data coordinating center (DCC), a publicly accessible database. The Cancer Genome Atlas: Molecular characterization: The Cancer Genome Atlas (TCGA) research network has established a basic molecular characterization, sequencing and analysis pipeline for each tumor type. This pipeline includes additional pathology review, single nucleotide polymorphism assessment, gene and miRNA transcription profiling, copy number variation, and DNA sequencing at the whole exome and whole genome level. Specific tumor types, however, often have known etiologic components that cannot be evaluated using the standard TCGA pipeline. Therefore, additional experiments that can assess microsatellite instability, viral type and viral integration sites will be utilized to better understanding disease etiology of many TCGA tumor types.